TROUBLE
by Rakime-vh
Summary: ¿Podrán mantenerse para siempre unidos?... HieixKurama... -Descontinuado-


Título.- Troubles

Autor.- Rakime-vh

Género.- Angst – Yaoi

Disclaimer.- Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece… ¿para que lo pongo si ya lo saben .-.?

Nota de la A..- Si encuentran alguna palabra incompleta o rara O.o, es porque quita las vocales con acento

O.o

* * *

**'TROUBLES'**

By Rakime

CAPITULO I: Something isn't well

Algo estaba mal. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Se hallaba reposando sobre su pecho, protegido por dos fuertes, pero frágiles, brazos, rodeado por una acogedora calidez… entonces… ¿por qué se encontraba tan incómodo?... ¿por qué se sentía tremendamente inseguro?... y... ¿por qué el clima se percibía tan frío?.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?.

¡¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?!

¿A dónde habían ido esas inmensas ganas de verlo… de estar con él?.... ¿En dónde estaba la necesidad de tocarlo… de abrazarlo… de besarlo… de poseerlo?.... ¿A cuál lugar había volado aquel gusto por aspirar su aroma… por deleitarse con su sabor?.... ¿En qué sitio se había escondido la tranquilidad que lo invadía solo con el acto de mirar sus esmeraldas?... ¿y la paz?.... ¿Por qué había fallecido el placer que siempre recorría todo su cuerpo cuado se hallaba dentro de él… cuando lo sentía dentro de su ser?.... ¿En qué parte había quedado abandonada la paciencia que tenía para no tratarlo como a los demás?.... ¿Por qué ya no le era suficiente el calor que le brindaba para seguir evitando que su corazón se congelara nuevamente? …. ¿Cuándo fue que desapareció ese magnífico sentimiento que una vez le había plantado en su interior?... ¿Por qué simplemente ya le era indiferente estar con él o no?...

¿Desde cuándo todo estaba desapareciendo?

¿Por qué todo esto tenía que estar sucediendo?... ¿sucediéndole?.

¿Por qué su vida perfecta se estaba desmoronando?.

¡¿Pero por qué tanta maldita pregunta?!, ¿por qué se estaba llenando y enredando la cabeza con ellas, si desde el principio sabía las respuestas... la respuesta?... ¿o será mejor dicho, la causa?... ¿la sencilla, obvia y lógica causa?...

… ¿Por qué su vida perfecta se estaba desmoronando?... porque para un niño prohibido, para un niño maldito, no puede existir una vida perfecta… porque su destino solo le permite ser odiado, ser rechazado y ser temido, pero nunca, ¡nunca!, ser feliz… su pecado de haber nacido le brinda mala suerte, y ésta lo acompañará por toda su existencia. Porque él no vivía, solo existía. Y si por descuidos del destino, su existencia se viera rociada aunque sea por un poco de felicidad, este sin duda alguna tendría que arrebatársela.

Pero… ¿qué no el destino se lo crea uno mismo?...

… Quizás… todo depende de la mentalidad de cada persona…

"¿No te apetece comer algo?" – una dulce voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad… dulce voz… ¿por qué si sabía que era dulce… en esos momentos le era tan molesta que taladraba insoportablemente sus oídos?.

"No" – respondió secamente, ¿y es que con qué otro ánimo podía contestar, si se estaba ahogando en un profundo mar mental?.

"¿Y de beber?"

"Tampoco"

"¿Te pasa algo?, te ves muy serio" – se mentón fue tomado dócilmente por una fina mano, y empujado hasta que sus rostros se encontraran uno con el otro. Y ahí estaban, esas intensas esmeraldas, mirándolo preocupadamente… ahí estaban… y el seguía sin sentirse en paz… y por más se aferró a ellas y les suplicó que por favor le resolvieran al menos una de sus tantas dudas, no lo hicieron.

"¿No me dijiste que pusiera atención a la tonta película?" – preguntó un poco altanero.

"Pues si, ¿pero desde cuando me obedeces en cosas que te desagradan hacer?"

"¡Oh, ¿pero así quien te va a entender!?... que si no te hago caso, ¡¿que por qué no te hice caso?!, y si te hago caso, ¡¿que por qué te hice caso?!" – y ahí iba de nuevo, a exaltarse por algo que realmente era una pequeña e insignificante tontería.

"Calmate Hiei, no es para tanto"

"Me calmaré cuando dejes de ser un idiota"

"Te he dicho que odio que me llames así" – murmuró con aires de pesar.

"Deja de serlo, y no te llamaré así"

"¡No lo soy!"

"Si haces idioteces, es porque eres un idiota" – su tono de voz se torno algo cínico.

"¡¡¿Por qué malditasea siempre debemos terminar peleándonos solo porque a ti se te ocurre hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?!! – reclamó enfadado, lanzando lejos de si a ese demonio que recientemente solo provocaba que momentos tranquilos y felices se convirtieran en un infierno.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que yo lo provoco?!... no me vengas con eso, zorro estúpido, ¡¡tú eres el que ocasionas todo por empezar con tus idioteces!!" - … ¿por qué esas ganas de estrangularlo?... ¿por qué esa desesperada necesidad de discutir y pelear con él?... ¿por qué ese gusto de herirlo?... ¡¿Por qué?!.

"¡Mira, mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que te rompa esa gran bocotas que tienes!"

"Si, me largo, ¡pero solo porque no quiero pasar ni un minuto más con un repugnante zorro como tú! – Dios… tantas cosas de las que se arrepentiría… y aun así no podía evitarlo… no quería…

Observó como el jaganshi se levantaba sin titubeos del suelo - a donde lo había enviado hace solo un par de minutos atrás - como cogía su capa y su katana con brusquedad y abandonaba velozmente la habitación por la ventana - como acostumbraba a hacerlo -. Eso le brindó el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, interponerse ente el youkai de fuego y la ventana, y pedirle disculpas del modo que solía hacerlo para evitar que la situación terminara siendo irremediable. Pero no lo hizo. Solo permaneció ahí sentado, permitiendo que la persona más importante en su vida se fuera, se alejara un tramo más… porque era completamente conciente de que cada vez que finalizaban disputando de esta forma, retrocedían una zancada más de todos los pasos que habían tenido que dar para establecer una relación.

Se incorporó del sillón y se dirigió al televisor para detener su funcionamiento, su interés por conocer el desenlace de la película se había esfumado. Además, no podía desperdiciar su tiempo en admirar una tonta caja, debía emplearlo para pensar, para reflexionar acerca de lo que últimamente estaba ocurriendo.

Una pelea. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?. Él y Hiei discutían con frecuencia, ya casi era algo normal. Que porque ya se había acabado el helado y se le olvidó traer la ultima vez que fue de compras, que porque adoptaba muchas costumbres ninges o porque pasaba mucho tiempo mezclándose con estos, y, claro está, el ya típico dilema: ¿quién dominaría esta vez?. Se trataban de simples e inofensivas riñas, que realmente eran tomadas como un juego por parte de los dos. O quizás como una excusa para tener una reconciliación. Después de todo, ninguna pareja es pareja, si no existen aunque sea mínimas indiferencias entre sus integrantes.

Pero lo que tenían recientemente no eran riñas, sino enfrentamientos. Llegaban a decirse cosas que verdaderamente podían lastimar, y no comprendía por qué. De lo que si estaba totalmente seguro era de que el mitad koorime siempre iniciaba. De un momento a otro comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, se quejaba y molestaba por todo, no importando la insignificancia de la causa; todo el tiempo se encontraba de pésimo humor y si no había ningún motivo para pelear o abandonar su hogar, lo buscaba u ocasionaba. Obviamente aceptaba que el youkai no contaba con un carácter fácil, pero ahora verdaderamente se sobrepasaba de los límites.

Hiei iniciaba… si… ¿pero por qué él le seguía la corriente?...

… ¿será acaso que entonces el que estaba mal era él?... ¿Qué por ser el de carácter más pacífico, tenía la obligación de apaciguar la situación?... ¿Qué por conservar más la calma, debía soportar todo lo que le dijese o hiciese?...

… Probablemente…

¿Pero por qué demonios no podía si lo había hecho desde que lo comenzó a tratar?.... ¿Por qué se había cansado de luchar por mantenerlo a su lado?.... ¿Desde cuando su mal humor paso de ser gracioso a ser tedioso?.... ¿En qué parte de la línea del tiempo sus rituales sexuales se convirtieron en un simple acción más de su rutina cotidiana?.... ¿Por qué pedirle disculpas o arreglar la situación se le hacía cada vez más y más difícil?.... ¿Por qué ya no podía percibirle ese maravilloso aroma a hojas frescas que tanto le fascinaba?.... ¿En dónde había quedado ese don de oír mas allá de lo que sus palabras decían?.... ¿Cuándo fue que sus rubíes empezaron a mirarle otra vez con frialdad y no con calidez?.... ¿Por qué sencillamente ya le era igual si lograba persuadirlo para que le hiciera compañía o no?.

Tantas interrogantes lo mareaban. Sus piernas se pusieron algo débiles al creer haber encontrado la respuesta para todas esas cuestiones. Regresó al sofá del cual se había levantado y fijó su vista en la ventana por la cual él había salido… escapado…

…¿Habían perdido su amor?...

… No, eso no podía ser posible… no podía ser en vano todo lo que lucharon y se esforzaron por estar juntos… no podía desvanecerse así como así… ¿o si podía?

Algo estaba mal. Definitivamente algo estaba mal… y averiguaría qué era…

- - - - -

To Be Continue…

* * *

Bueno, aquí les presentó un fic más salido de mi cabeza. Siempre he leído cómo es que Hiei y Kurama se empiezan a enamorar, o como se lanzan a la cama a 'jugar' y cómo es que empiezan a estar juntos, pero creo que nunca he leído uno donde los dos pierdan su 'amor', -si así se le puede llamar-. Así que pensé en escribir uno más o menos con esa temática. Aun no se como continuarlo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, siempre se me ocurre algo nn'. 

PD. Tengo un fic pendiente de continuar (need), prometo continuarlo en cuanto tenga pc de nuevo T.T, o tenga dinero para ir a un ciber.


End file.
